


To Rely

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	To Rely

Clint likes helping people.  
He likes it when someone,  
Relies on him.  
It makes him feel wanted,  
And also trusted.  
He helps his friends in need.  
Because it is his nature.  
He cant ignore someone in need of help.


End file.
